


I'll Take Care of You

by SteebRogurz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40's Bucky Barnes smut, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: The night before Bucky ships out to the front you decided to give him a parting gift.
Relationships: 40's Bucky Barnes/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 22





	I'll Take Care of You

You stood at the curb outside your apartment waiting for Bucky to pick you up. It was his last day before shipping off to the front and it was his idea to go out one last time. You tried not to dwell on that fact so instead you focused your thoughts on which band would be playing at the club. You loved going out dancing with Bucky, he always let you set the pace for how much you were up for. He really was the perfect partner. **  
**

Bucky came roaring around the corner on his motorcycle and stopped right in front of you with a grin on his face. You smiled back at him but your heart dropped at the sight of his uniform. His sargent’s uniform was crisp and he looked so handsome but you couldn’t help the sorrow that came with the thought of losing Bucky in the war. 

“You ready to go doll?” he asked getting off the bike to step towards you and press a gentle kiss to your cheek so he didn’t mess up your perfectly applied makeup. “You are absolutely gorgeous.”

You blushed at his compliment and looked up into his piercing blue eyes. “And you are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.” You ran our hands over the pressed lapels of his jacket. “Let’s go,” you fixed a smile on your face and hopped on his motorcycle ready to go and have some fun. Because that was the purpose of tonight to have fun and forget about the goodbye you will both have to say all too soon. 

Bucky chuckled at the sight of you perched on the seat waiting for him to get back on and speed off to your destination. He did just that and you happily wrapped your arms around his waist. The wind whipped your perfectly curled hair behind you but you didn’t care, when you were on the motorcycle with Bucky you felt free, you felt as nothing nothing and no one could touch you. You felt alive. 

You hopped off as soon as he parked and tried your best to fix your hair. Thankfully the majority of you curls had survived the ride so you slipped your hand inside Bucky’s and made your way towards the doors. You could already feel the music vibrate in your bones and you itched to get on the dance floor. 

The rest of your night was filled with laughter and drinks and lots of dancing. You danced to everything, the fast songs, the slow songs that reminded you a little too much of the future. You danced until it felt like your feet were about to fall off and when the night was coming to a close he walked you to your door to kiss you goodnight. 

This was how all your other dates ended, chaste kisses at your door as he bid you goodnight before leaving for his own home. But tonight was different, needed to be different. You needed something else, something more to keep you going until he came back to you. So when he leaned down to kiss you goodnight you wrapped your arms around his neck and holding tight as your lips moved against his. He responded by pulling your body against his own and sighed happily. He ran his fingers through your hair mussing the curls even more, but that was no longer a concern of yours. 

“I want to give you something,” you said unlocking your door and leading him into your tiny studio apartment and bringing him to your bed.

“Doll are you sure?” Bucky stands in front of you with a hesitant look on his face. You start to undo the buttons on his shirt with shaking hands as you nod. 

“I want to feel you at least once before you leave.” Your throat closed at the thought of saying goodbye again and tears threatened to fall but you blinked them back and looked up at through your lashes. “I love you Bucky.” He nodded and brought his lips down to yours again and pressed gentle kisses along your jaw and down your throat. You gasped at the feeling, never having felt anything like it before. 

You had told Bucky during one of your first dates with him that you wanted to wait for the right person to have sex. You wanted your first time to be special, with the person you loved and who loved you back. Being here with Bucky tonight as his hands ghosted over your body, you felt that love. 

“I love you too doll,” he murmured against your skin. With deft fingers he quickly undid the small buttons on the front of your dress, within seconds it fell from your shoulders and landed in a head at your feet. “Wow,” he breathed as he stepped back and drank in the sight of you. He looked at you the way no one has ever looked at you before and you felt as if he really saw you. Not just a clerk at the local grocers but a woman who had hopes and fears and dreams. He saw you as someone who was worthy of love. 

Bucky was quick to undo the rest of the buttons on his own shirt and it soon joined your dress on the floor. You backed up as Bucky slowly advanced until the backs of your legs hit your bed and you laid down. "I'll take care of you," he said as he crawled up onto the bed until his face was inches from yours and looks deep into your eyes. “I’ll take care of everything.” 

Before you can say anything his lips are on yours again and you moan into the kiss. His kisses slowly move along your jaw and down your neck, but instead of stopping there he moves to your chest and captures a bare nipple in his mouth teasing it with his tongue. You gasped at the feeling of his lips on your skin and arched your back to get closer. 

His hands moved their way down your body and gently pushed your legs apart. One hand gripped your thigh while the other probed at your folds that were now slick with your arousal. Heat bloomed in your stomach as his fingers along your skin and rested in your folds. His thumb found your nub, swollen and aching to be touched. You let out a gasp as he began to lightly trace circles around it applying the smallest amount of pressure. “Bucky,” you moaned as he picked up speed and slipped a finger inside you. The heat in your stomach slowly spread and a pressure began to build until it felt like you would explode. 

“Come for me doll,” Bucky murmured. You met his lust blown eyes and the pressure that was steadily building inside you finally burst. Waves of pleasure washed over like you never felt before, you felt your legs tremble against him as each new wave rocked your body. “That’s it doll, let me take care of you,” he crooned before leaning down to capture one of your erect nipples in his mouth. 

The pleasure was almost too much to bear as he finger fucked you to another orgasm. You saw stars against your closed eyelids and whimpered at the feeling of every nerve in your body being alight with pleasure. When Bucky was satisfied at your panting and trembling state he pulled away briefly to set out of his trousers before finding his way back between your legs. 

Your heart skipped a beat at the sight of his cock, and the excitement you felt at the thought of him inside you made you blush. Bucky looked into your eyes again and a flash of worry crossed his face. “Don’t be afraid, I’ll be gentle.” He promised, mistaking your excited blush for nervousness. 

True to his word he positioned himself at your entrance and ever so slowly pushed himself inside and buried himself in you. As he did you gasped at the feeling of him filling you up, you felt both pain and pleasure as he did and gripped his arm to brace yourself. “Bucky, you feel so good,” you moaned pulling him down towards you so you could press a devouring kiss to his lips. He began to slowly pump in and out of you and the heat returned settling in the pit of your stomach. His movements were gentle but he steadily gained more speed and power. 

Bucky straightened up and gripped your hips pulling you further onto him and in response you wrapped your legs around his waist and held onto the headboard behind you. “Oh god! Buck…please!” I gasped with each thrust as the pleasure began to build again and a fire spread through your veins. “I’m so close, Bucky. Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” 

You locked eyes and you could see he was close too. He gave you a dark smile as one of his hands moved to your clit and made small circles in time with his thrusts. That pushed you over the edge. You cried out in pure pleasure as his thrusts carried you through the ecstacy and you heard his groans as he came just moments after. 

Bucky collapsed onto the bed beside you and reached up to brush a few wayward locks away from your face. He smiled and watched your face as you both came down from your high. You rolled onto your side to look at him. 

“What are you thinking about doll?” 

“I wish I could live in his moment forever,” the tears returned and slipped down the side of your face, he quickly kissed the tears away and brushed your cheek with his thumb. 

“Don’t you worry about me, I’ll be home before you know it.” The promise weighed heavily between you. Of course, there was no guarantee that he would come home but the alternative was far too hard for you to bear so you nodded and moved closer so he could wrap an arm around you. You breathed deeply, savouring the feeling of his skin on yours, and the warmth he provided as you lay in his arms nearly asleep. 

“I’ll be right here waiting.” 


End file.
